Two Twin Foxes and a Magical Vixen
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: YuYu Hakusho/Bleach/HP crossover. Youko Kurama lost his little brother to a disease but what Kurama Doesn't know is that His Brother and him are about to meet again when Three worlds collide do to the Black Lunar Fox Vixen they fall for. Evil Ron, Dumbledore, Yamamoto Bashing. Good Aizen and Soul Society. Just before Dark Tournament! Pairing: Gin/Femharry/Kurama Creature!FemHarry!
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Ok a friend mentioned that I have Plenty of FemHarry/Aizen pairings but not enough FemHarry/ Gin Pairings. That got me thinking and it spawned this story! So Read, Review and prepare to laugh your collective asses off at hit and miss tactics, Dumbledore, Ron and Yamamoto bashing and stupid cheesy pranks on the three! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Bleach, HP or any songs that appear! All she owns is the Pairing, Story idea and her version of Creature, FemHarry. So Please Read, Review and Vote in her Poll! Now, ONWARD TO THE STORY!

Ch.1

A 17 year old girl sighed in relief as the plane took off for Japan; she looked out the window as England faded into the distance then turned and took out a sketch book. She gently began to sketch the two males from her dreams lately with her in the middle of them; she then finished the picture and fell asleep as she got closer and closer to her destination...

Meanwhile...

Gin jerked awake as he panted and then said softly "That dream again..."

The fox demon/Shingami threw back the covers and stood as his tail swished lazily behind him; his ears twitched in the silence as he entered the bathroom and started up the shower. He stripped his pants and that off then stepped under the warm water as he began to think about his dream again. He knew the other male in his dream like the back of his hand and sighed thinking about his brother, the female was a puzzle though...Black Lunar Foxes were incredibly rare and a Female was almost unheard of so why was he dreaming about a Black Lunar Fox Female?

Gin quickly finished his shower and then got dressed in his Los Noches outfit as he recalled his fox features until he appeared human; he then headed to the meeting room to get it set up.

Meanwhile, in Tokyo...

Kurama sighed as he sat on the roof and remembered his twin brother from his life as a fox demon; Gin had been a light in his world until his death of an incurable disease and Kurama missed his little brother to this day. He then noticed the time and headed inside to get some sleep before he had collage tomorrow. The silver fox quickly got into the bed and sighed as he whispered "Perhaps I'll have the dream again..."

What the brothers didn't know is that very girl they had been dreaming of was now landing in Tokyo airport and was determined to find her brother who was three years older than her. The girl was now heading towards the hotel and she was quickly checked in, she entered the room she was given and smiled as she closed the door and got ready for bed. She then lay down and slept as the dream that had been plaguing her for the last few weeks entered her mind...

The next morning...

The young girl woke to the phone ringing and quickly answered it as she heard the front desk clerk say "Good morning Miss Angel, this is the wakeup call you ordered..."

Angel smiled and thanked them as she hung up the phone; she then got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to shower. Angel was soon done and was ready to check out; the clerk smiled and wished her a good day as she headed out the door causing Angel to smile. Once she was outside, Angel flagged down a cab and asked it to take her to Karakura town. She was soon on her way to where her brother's adoptive family last lived, The Taxi pulled up to the house and Angel got out as she thanked the Taxi driver and paid him. She sighed and looked at the house before heading up the drive to knock on the door, An older lady answered and smiled as she asked "May I help you young lady?"

Angel took a deep breath and then asked "Is Sousuke Aizen, formerly known as Alex James Potter here? I-I-I'm his younger Biological sister...I was told that I could find him here."

The woman's eyes went wide then became sad as she said "I think you better come inside before we discuss your brother who was my adoptive son..."

Two hours later...

Angel thanked the woman sadly as she left the house and headed to the park to try coming to terms about what happened to her older brother, she was sitting on a park bench when she noticed two men step out of a dark, inky black, rip like portal. She sighed and just ignored them as she looked at a picture Sirius had given her before he died, of her first birthday party. She stared sadly at the picture where her mother had her in her arms while a small 3 year old boy with cocoa brown hair tinged with red and chocolate brown eyes smiled at the camera, her father was standing behind her brother and was giving the peace sign to the camera.

Angel laughed bitterly as she said "Figures that all my Family would be dead...first my parents, then Sirius and Remus during 5th year and now my brother during 6th year when I was just finding out the information to find him."

Angel never noticed that the emerald eyed, young man with the pale skin looking at her in curiosity because of her Reiatsu being as high as his leader's and also being so similar which pointed to them being related somehow. Angel sighed then stood as a single tear fell down her cheek while whispering "I have no one now..."

Angel sighed and made to walk away when the Emerald eyed man stepped in front of her and asked "Who are you, Onna?"

Angel blinked as she looked at the man and then sighed as she said "If you trying to flirt with me...I'm not in the mood. I just found out my brother who was placed for adoption after our parents were murdered, is dead from a violent car accident that happened last year. So please leave me alone..."

Ulquiorra looked at her in shock as Yammy who had been listening, started to laugh at the thought of Ulquiorra trying to flirt with the young teen. Ulquiorra then recovered and said "Onna, your spiritual energies are similar to our Leader's which means you two are probably related in some way. I believe it would be beneficial to both of us if we brought you back to Los Noches with us..."

Angel looked confused and angry as she said "Spiritual energies? What in the world is that and where the hell is Los Noches? Why should I even go with two complete strangers who could be two more people trying to kill me on Dumbledore's orders?"

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes slightly at hearing her tone and said "Onna, I will pick you up and carry you over my shoulder if you continue to be stubborn."

Angel growled angrily and then jumped back as he tried to grab her and summoned her sword she had been able to pull out of thin air ever since 2nd year. The sword was a rich black Katana with a silver hilt and Amethyst wrappings marked with Silver diamonds, Angel held it out in front of her in guard position and said "If you're going to try forcing me to come with you, you'll have to fight me to do it!"

Ulquiorra made to grab her as she dodged and slashed at him with her sword causing a tiny nick in his iron skin technique, the small wound bled sluggishly when he noticed Yammy watching the fight in amusement from the corner of his eye. Ulquiorra sighed and managed to grab her when she suddenly pulled away and wiggled free as she look up at the sky and said "I have to finish this! So I have no choice, it seems. Play your Tricks upon the Midnight Hour, KuroKitsune!"

Yammy and Ulquiorra looked shocked as Midnight Black and Moon Silver colored Flames engulfed the girl then died to reveal her in pants were tight black leather that had rips going down the legs in a flame pattern, the shirt was a very skinny black tube top with chains that connected to the pants, fingerless black leather gloves that were up to her elbows and boots with the toe caps cut off and a small heel on the back to add to her height. The sword itself became a set of sharp claws that glowed eerie black with a silver tinge on Angel's hands, her ears had also changed into Black Fox ears tipped in sliver and a Black Fox tail that was also tipped in Silver swished behind her. She tensed then dashed forward, taking Ulquiorra and Yammy by surprise with how fast she had become as she leapt and slashed at Ulquiorra with her claws.

Ulquiorra dodged the attack then felt a scratching sensation as Angel managed to claw his shoulder, Ulquiorra then noticed a shocked look on Yammy's face as the girl landed a few feet away and grinned as she said "Don't worry, your little surprise from me scratching you, will go away in about...24 hours, so enjoy!"

She then disappeared into the trees as Ulquiorra made to move but felt extremely off balance, he look over at Yammy who looked like he was trying hard not to laugh and said in a squeaky high feminine tone "What are you looking at, Yammy?"

Ulquiorra paused at the sound of his voice while Yammy cracked up laughing as he fell to the ground and pounded it with his fist, Ulquiorra growled at the Lower ranked Arrancar who only laughed harder as he managed to say "OMG, YOU WERE TURNED INTO A CHICK!"

Ulquiorra froze then looked for a reflective surface as he felt like his hair was further down his back then usual when he looked down by accident and froze. Instead of his pristine white uniform, he was in a pastel PINK Lolita dress that had soft pastel blue ribbons and bows decorating the skirt like the dress from Disney's Cinderella and it had Layers of white lace at the end of the sleeves and under the skirt. A matching blue bow was on his chest nestled between two decent sized breasts; he turned his head as far as it would go and managed to glimpse a large bow that matched the other ribbons on the dress. Ulquiorra was horrified as the girl's words came back to him "_Don't worry, your little surprise from me scratching you, will go away in about...24 hours, so enjoy_!"

Ulquiorra let loose with a rare curse word as his anger showed on his face and he VOWED to make the girl pay next time he saw her...

Angel watched the two leave as her tail swished despite her sealing her sword and sending it back where she summoned it from, she sighed as her ears twitched at the sounds around her and then headed away from the trees after applying Glamour spells on her ears and tail. She headed deeper into the park, completely unaware she was being followed by demons intent on doing her harm.

Meanwhile...

Yusuke and Kurama were not happy with Koenma at the moment as they hunted down the demons that had managed to cross the barrier; the stupid idiot got them up from a peaceful night's sleep and told them that Hiei was busy at the moment so it was only the two of them going after the pack of demons. They sighed as they explored the park in Karakura town when they suddenly heard a female scream and the sound of demons laughing evilly. Kurama felt something inside him snap as he heard the female scream and charged into Battle with his rose whip, Yusuke watched in shock as his one best friend took on the pack of ten demons by himself with relentless ease.

After Kurama killed the demons with little effort, Yusuke noticed that Kurama's eyes were completely gold and he was approaching the female on the ground with a gentleness he had never seen from the reincarnated Fox demon. Kurama knelt in front of her as she looked at him in surprise and shyness, he then managed to disrupt her glamour spells on her ears and tail causing her to try and back away in fear. Kurama then gently pulled her into his arms and started nuzzling her neck gently as well as gently nibbling her ear that was closest to him.

Angel couldn't help but make a little purr like sounds as the Handsome stranger nuzzled her neck and nibble on her sensitive fox ear, it felt so natural to let him do it plus she felt warm and safe in his arms as he held her gently. Angel didn't even notice that he had scooped her up bridal style as he continued to nibble her ear gently; Yusuke was the one to snap them out of it as he said "Kurama? What the hell has gotten into you?"

Both foxes stiffened before realizing what happened and Angel was gently lowered to the ground as he apologized for his behavior with her, he tried to ignore her scent which smelt like fresh rain and mint to him. Angel blushed and told him that it was fine while Yusuke watched in amusement, Yusuke then asked again what had gotten into Kurama causing the Fox thief to sigh and say "I'll explain later Yusuke-san..."

Just then Angel spoke up shyly and said "Actually I'm curious as well...Usually I don't feel all that comfortable with strangers..."

Kurama blinked as he looked at her in surprise causing Angel to duck her head shyly, Kurama looked at her with slight worry as he thought "_Something's not right here...Black Lunar Foxes always know when they meet their soulmate or soul mates. She acts like she has no idea what she truly is_."

He then asked Angel "Vixen-san...didn't your parents teach the ways of Black Lunar fox demon culture?"

Angel stiffened and said "I'm...I'm a demon? But no one told me about any magical creature blood in my family..."

That set off warning bells in Kurama's head as he realized something was very wrong from the slight look of fear and confusion on her face, Kurama pulled her into a hug gently that caused her to lose the tension in her body. Yusuke could also tell something was wrong and made the suggestion that they take her to Koenma who could hopefully shed some light on the situation, Kurama nodded as he noticed Angel yawning and gently scooped her up. Angel blushed but didn't protest as she felt warm and safe with this kind stranger, she yawned again and gently laid her head against his shoulder as she tried to stay awake.

Kurama waited quietly as Yusuke checked the park for any more of the pack of demons, Yusuke was soon back and found the mystery girl was fast asleep in Kurama's arms to Yusuke's unholy amusement. Kurama shook his head at the snickers Yusuke was doing and softly said so he wouldn't wake the adorable Vixen in his arms "Yusuke, do you mind calling Botan so we can get out of here and see Koenma?"

Yusuke nodded then called Botan who soon appeared and opened a portal for them, she noticed the Vixen in Kurama's arms and the protective hold on her causing her to ask where they found the girl. Kurama sighed as they stepped into the office and Koenma looked up, the prince of the underworld froze at seeing the Vixen and said "Where the hell did you find her?"

Kurama growled at the tone Koenma used and gently tightened his grip on her, Koenma blinked and sighed as he said "I mean her no harm Kurama...I've been looking for the Saviour of the Wizarding world in England for the past three days. Her headmaster is hell bent on getting her back and I was going to ask that you and the others to protect her and train her to fight."

Kurama then asked "Koenma...why is it that she has no knowledge about her own species?"

Koenma sighed and motioned for them to sit down and said "It a long story..."

Meanwhile...

Ulquiorra had just entered his bathroom and looked into the mirror as his face morphed into one of Shock, Horror and Anger all rolled into one. His hair was now Bight Florescent Pink and was braid into two Pigtails with matching bows like the ones on the dress he couldn't remove. He growled angrily as he remembered his leader and the other espada's reaction to his new look, He was going to make that Girl pay for this humiliation and give her a taste of her own medicine...he just had to find her again...

**A/N: Ok so the prank form on Ulquiorra was suggested by SakuraDemonAlchemist and her exact words were:**

"_**A Lolita girl that actually looks good and has a squeaky voice with bright fluorescent pink hair and his dress has to be in cheerful colors like bright yellow. Don't forget the bows, braids, and ribbons!**_**"**

**If you guys want to suggest prank forms for Nnoitra, Szayel, Yammy and possible Grimmjow such as gender changes, Clothing styles or highly embarrassing Animal forms...BY ALL MEANS, DO IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Ok a friend mentioned that I have Plenty of FemHarry/Aizen pairings but not enough FemHarry/ Gin Pairings. That got me thinking and it spawned this story! So Read, Review and prepare to laugh your collective asses off at hit and miss tactics, Dumbledore, Ron and Yamamoto bashing and stupid cheesy pranks on the three! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Bleach, HP or any songs that appear! All she owns is the Pairing, Story idea and her version of Creature, FemHarry. So Please Read, Review and Vote in her Poll! Now, ONWARD TO THE STORY!

Ch.2

Kurama gently passed the charming Vixen to Yusuke who offered to let her stay at his place until she woke up and then they would go from there, Yusuke had to chuckle as Angel refused to let go of Kurama's shirt causing the fox demon to sigh and remove said object to wrap around her. Yusuke promised Kurama that she would be safe with him then headed off to his house...

The next day...

Angel stirred as she flicked her tail lazily and an ear twitched at hearing soft murmuring voices near her, she opened her eyes then shot up as she realized she was in an unfamiliar room. Yusuke then walked in with a plate of eggs and toast and said "Morning!"

Angel looked at him as she remembered the night before and softly said "Where am I?"

Yusuke gave a smile and said "I brought you back to my place after you fell asleep in my friend's arms...he would have taken you to his place but his mom would have asked questions he doesn't want her to at the moment."

Yusuke had to admit the girl look adorable as she tilted her head slightly in curiosity while her ears twitched on her head, he just smiled at her then handed her the plate with the eggs and toast as he said "Here, you look hungry..."

Angel blinked then smiled shyly as she thanked him and took the plate, she began eating neatly while Yusuke smiled and hurried into the bathroom to get dressed. He was soon ready and he came out to find Angel waiting for him shyly as she thanked him for letting her stay the night, Yusuke laughed and told her it was no problem causing her to blush. He then got his shoes and socks on at the same time as Angel, he led her outside and over to the arcade where he usually met up with Kurama and the others before heading to the temple...

Meanwhile...

Aizen sighed as he thought about what Ulquiorra told him about the girl that had similar reiatsu to him, Aizen wasn't stupid and he knew he had been adopted when he was very young because his relatives couldn't take care of both him and his Baby sister supposedly. He sighed and wondered if the girl really could be his baby sister, He placed his tea down and walked over to the balcony as he puzzled over the thought of how she could have found out about his death when he remembered the adoption was an open one but his relatives never came to even visit. Aizen groaned as his head began to ache from thinking so hard and quickly grabbed his headache pills from the bathroom.

He knew if Yamamoto found out about his baby sister, she would be used against him and he certainly didn't need that happening. He thought about what to do and sent for Stark, Stark soon entered and asked what Aizen needed. Aizen told him that he needed Stark to find the girl that Ulquiorra ran into and bring her to Los Noches, Stark's lips twitched at the memory of what the girl had done to Ulquiorra and then he nodded as he was dismissed for his mission...

Meanwhile back with Angel...

Angel watched as a loud orange haired boy who wasn't that good of a looker but she could tell that he had a heart of gold, came into the arcade and walked over to them. He made a joke about Yusuke dumping his current girlfriend for her when Kurama walked up with a shorter boy and slapped the taller boy across the back of the head. Kurama then slipped in beside her and gave her a smile that had her blushing as she whispered "Hi..."

Kurama smiled softly then frowned as he saw she was wearing the glamour spells from last night again, he softly whispered in to her ear "Why are you wearing those Glamour spells? Why not just recall them?"

Angel looked down sadly and said "Due to my Meddling Headmaster...I can't. I'm technically stuck with the ears and tail..."

Kurama let out a small protective growl at that, much to the shorter boy's amusement. Angel looked at him curiously as she could sense the dual elements the boy had in him then gave him a smile when he looked at her, he nodded and turned to watch Yusuke kick the hell out of the loud Orange haired boy. Angel couldn't help giggling the two's antics when Kurama then said "We should all head to Genkai's temple for training for the Dark Tournament..."

Angel made to leave when Kurama gently pulled her backwards into his arms and said "Where do you think you're going...Angel-san?"

She blushed as she mumbled softly and Kurama smiled and said "I didn't quite catch that...say it just a bit louder, please"

Angel looked up at him and melted at his eyes looking at her so tenderly, she sighed and said "I didn't mean to distract from your training..."

Kurama then placed light kisses on her neck causing her to gasp and jerk away slightly; Kurama looked worried as he asked "Angel-san is something wrong?"

Angel was trying not to cry as she shook her head no but Kurama didn't buy it and said softly, "I upset you when I kissed your neck gently...didn't I?"

Angel nodded and softly said "Someone that I didn't like tried to force himself on me while biting my neck really hard instead of kissing it...I'm a little paranoid when someone does something to my neck now."

Kurama looked pissed off as he said "If he shows his face, I'll personally rearrange it!"

Angel looked at him in shock and a bit of happiness as she asked "W-Why do you care about me so much? I'm no one special..."

Kurama froze slightly then sighed as he knew he had to tell her, He looked at her then gently guided her to the Train Station as he yelled the others to hurry up. They waited quietly for the train about ten feet from the others when Kurama then gently explained about her species as a Black Lunar Fox and that Females usually had two mates to love and care for them. Angel realized what he was trying to say and she softly asked "Is that what you're trying to tell me? That you're...my mate?"

Kurama blushed lightly as she looked down at the ground; Angel then looked up at him with tears in her eyes and a smile as she crossed the distance between them and gave him a loving hug. Kurama smiled and gently tightened the hug as he whispered, "I'll never let you go or let any harm fall on you."

Angel sighed happily and said "I knew I had two people waiting for me but I never thought..."

Kurama gently tilted her head up so she was looking in his eyes then leaned in and kissed her lips softly before drawing back as Yusuke told them the train had arrived. They boarded the train just as Stark found them causing the usually laidback hollow to swear then take off after the train so he could find the girl more easily...

Meanwhile...

Ichigo sighed as his Maternal Grandmother wanted him and his sisters to meet her new apprentice and his friends; she also wanted them to spend the next three weeks with her before she went back to compete in the Tournament that ruined her relationship with their Grandfather they never met. Isshin knocked on his door and said "You done packing? We leave in about 5 minutes..."

Ichigo nodded and grabbed his suitcase while Rukia joined him with her suitcase as they walked down the hall and the stairs to head outside. Chad and Orihime were waiting beside the Van with the twins as Isshin took the suitcases and placed them in the trunk, He then told everyone to get in the van and they started the thirty minute drive out to the temple...

Meanwhile, at the temple...

Genkai smiled as she finished her grandchildren's rooms ready with Yukina, she was excited to see them and knew Ichigo was brining three of his friends to train with them in peace and quiet. She laughed quietly to herself as she sat down to watch TV at the fact that her idiotic apprentice was going to be sparring with her Grandson who she knew could mop the floor with Yusuke. She knew it would be a good lesson for both boys to fight each other, she sighed as she remembered why Ichigo had turned down the position as her Heir but couldn't blame him. Being a Shingami was dangerous and it was something Ichigo was born to do, demon hunting might be in the boy's blood but his destiny was to be a powerful Shingami.

Genkai then felt Yukina tap her shoulder and turned to look at the Koorime who then told her "Yusuke and the others just arrived at the bottom of the steps but they brought a young Girl with them that I have never seen before."

Genkai looked interested at that and stood to go meet the five teens at the top of the stairs, they had just reached the top as she came out and Genkai noticed that Kurama was carrying a 17 year old girl as she slept peacefully in his arms. She looked highly amused as she knew the fox usually went out of his way to AVOID females but he seemed to be smitten with the girl if anything the Idiots could be taken seriously...

Kurama noticed Genkai looking at him and nodded at her in greeting, he then felt his mate stir slightly as she woke up from falling asleep on the train causing him to give her a gentle kiss on her forehead. Angel blinked up at him with sleepy emerald eyes and softly asked where they were; Kurama smiled and told her they were at the temple already after she fell asleep on the train. Angel blinked then smiled as he gently set her down and she looked around the beautiful landscaping and buildings. Kurama then led her over to Genkai and introduced them to each other, Angel bowed politely at the same time as Genkai and then Angel smiled as she said "You have such a beautiful home, Genkai-san."

Genkai grinned and said "It's just Genkai, Angel. We're not big on the formalities here."

Angel smiled brightly just as Kurama came up behind Angel and asked if everything was ok with Genkai lately, Genkai laughed and told him everything was fine when she noticed Kurama turning his head as she then heard seconds later "GRANDMA!"

Genkai was then tackled to the ground by the twins as Kurama and Angel jumped out of the way while laughing softly at Genkai getting taken out by two 11 year old girls, Kurama then offered to help Genkai up as he chuckled. Genkai thanked him as the twins got off and Genkai took his hand as he pulled her to his feet, Yusuke then came over and said "Oi, Granny! What's with them calling you grandma?"

Ichigo saw the smirk on his grandmother's face as she said "Idiot, meet my three grandchildren, Ichigo and his little twin sisters named Karin and Yuzu. Ichigo will be helping me with your training!"

Yusuke's eyes went wide and he then said "Wait as in Ichigo Kurosaki? The Ichigo Kurosaki that Hiashi Tendo's gang used to pick on in Junior high?"

Ichigo stiffened and said "How the hell did you know that?!"

Yusuke then grinned and said "Oh come on...How the hell do you and Chad not recognize your old Brawling buddy that used to help you with that gang!"

Ichigo blinked and then blinked again as he said in disbelief "Yusuke? Yusuke Urameshi? The kid who wailed on the leader and sent the guy running like a little girl do to what you did?"

Yusuke just started laughing as Ichigo then grinned and said "Man, I haven't heard from you in forever after you and your mom moved!"

Chad also smiled at seeing their old friend as everyone looked highly amused that they already knew each other, Genkai just laughed as Isshin then did his usual Crying bit about his kids leaving him and Yusuke kicked him down the steps. Yusuke then said "Man, Ichigo...how do you put up with that whining?"

Ichigo and Karin sighed as they said "Years of Practice..."

They all then heard Isshin yell "I'm OK! Ow, my spine..."

Two days later...

Angel was helping Genkai with her herbs when Genkai said "When are you going to take off the glamour spells off? They're just plain silly considering everyone knows about demons and that here."

Angel jerked and cut her thumb on the clippers when Kurama came in at that moment and heard the comment, he quickly walked over and took her hand as he gently kissed her. Angel relaxed as the glamour spells dropped on her ears, tail and some scars plus burns she wanted to keep hidden, Kurama then pulled away as he noticed the small burns and scars on her arms and he softly asked "Angel what happened to your arms?"

He felt her go stiff as her ears went flat against her head and her tail went between her legs slightly, Kurama gently tilted her head up and asked again as he gently started rubbing little circles on her back to help relax her. Angel looked sad as she said softly "My relatives that I was forced to live with...weren't the kindest people because of their deep hatred for my Mom and dad and Magic in general..."

Kurama started to growl softly as he pulled his mate in for a hug and said "If I ever meet them...Rules on attacking humans be DAMNED, I'm taking their heads off!"

Meanwhile...

Stark stood outside the barrier that kept him from completing his mission of retrieving the girl, he sighed and wondered just how he was going to do this when he noticed the Red head boy taking the very girl he need to return home with, outside the barrier. He reined in his spiritual pressure and began to follow them as he waited for his chance to grab the girl; His chance soon came when the Boy turned for a minute to address a shorter Boy with spiked Black hair that had a streak of white. Stark blurred as he grabbed the girl while knocking her out only to dodge a Thorny whip as the red head charged him, Stark apologized softly and then knocked the boy and his friend unconscious.

Stark then stepped through the portal with the girl being carried bridal style and into the throne room, Aizen and the other espada looked at the girl in Stark's arms and Aizen asked "Is she harmed?"

Stark shook his head and said "I only knocked her out to keep her from fussing, Aizen-sama."

Aizen nodded as he walked down the steps and gently took the girl from his top espada while he dismissed all of them. Aizen then headed back to his quarters with the young girl and placed her in his bed gently; he got a book and began to read in a comfy arm chair near the bed as he waited for the young girl to wake up...

Angel moaned softly as she sat up and held her head only to hear a soft male voice she didn't recognize say "You've been out like a light for the past two hours, young lady..."

She jerked her head towards the male as her glamours dropped to reveal her ears in a laid back position and her tail puffed up indicating her fear. Her eyes went wide at the familiar face despite it being grown up as she whispered in shock and disbelief, "Alex?"


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: Ok a friend mentioned that I have Plenty of FemHarry/Aizen pairings but not enough FemHarry/ Gin Pairings. That got me thinking and it spawned this story! So Read, Review and prepare to laugh your collective asses off at hit and miss tactics, Dumbledore, Ron and Yamamoto bashing and stupid cheesy pranks on the three! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Bleach, HP or any songs that appear! All she owns is the Pairing, Story idea and her version of Creature, FemHarry. So Please Read, Review and Vote in her Poll! Now, ONWARD TO THE STORY!

Ch.3

Aizen froze at the shocked and disbelieving tone in her voice as she said his former name then he asked "How do you know that name?"

Angel blinked in surprise then gently checked to see if she had her wallet, she did so she pulled out the picture Sirius had given her and handed it to him as she said "This was my First birthday party before...My Mom and dad were murdered..."

Aizen gently took the picture and looked to see himself as a 3 year old with his birth family; he looked at the picture then up at her as he said "Why didn't you come looking for me earlier before I died?"

Angel looked sad and then told him "Because no one told me about you until the year Uncle Padfoot died. He managed to get me away from Dumbledore for about an hour and told me about you."

Aizen had a bad feeling from the way she had said the name Dumbledore and asked "Why did you say that name with such hatred and fear?"

Angel then told him everything about what Dumbledore had done to get her to be nothing more than a weapon for him that he turned on when her job had been done of killing the man who killed their parents. Aizen listened in horror and shock at the fact that he was NEVER supposed to be separated from her and the Dursleys had done it on Dumbledore's orders to get him out of the picture, he then learned about the abuse she had been placed through by the Dursleys. Aizen was furious until something she said stopped him cold "Dumbledore was the one that fired some spell that causes a person to stay permanently in a form caused by Magical creature blood in the family. It hit me and changed me into a...Black Lunar Fox demon according to another Kitsune that I met..."

Aizen then sighed softly and moved to the edge of his bed where he pulled his little sister into a hug, he felt go slightly stiff then she quickly relaxed as she let out a small sigh of relief. Aizen gently smiled at her as she looked up at him shyly, he then asked "Angel...if I remember correctly, Black Lunar Fox Demon females have two males as their soul mates. Is the Kitsune who told you what you are...one of your mates?"

The blush on her face was enough to tell him the truth about his question and he just gently hugged her tighter, he then told her "Angel...I would love it if you stayed here but something tells me you wouldn't truly happy being cooped up in the palace."

Angel looked surprised but quickly cuddled closer to her brother as she said "I would like to stay but...I do want to be able to go back to Normal school and be able to be with Kurama..."

Aizen's eyes softened as he thought about what he could do to make that happen then had an evil idea, Gin had been getting bored in Los Noches and the Sliver haired man was now pranking people to end that boredom. He could send Gin in a Gigai that was a teenage version of the man to protect his sister and this way Gin would be able to get out of the palace without being detected. Angel looked at him curiously then giggled as she said "You have that look that I get when I'm planning a prank..."

Aizen chuckled and explained his plan which Angel was all for even if it meant having a bodyguard for a little while, just then as Aizen stood to go talk to his best friend, Gin came hurrying in and said "Yamamoto's planning to betray Ichigo, his family and his friends at near the end of School year by killing them."

Aizen sighed and thanked for Gin alerting him about it then asked Gin to follow him to his office so they could talk about something he wanted Gin to do. Gin nodded and quickly followed his friend and leader into the office without noticing Angel who was still in the bed, Aizen waited until Gin was in the office before closing the door and asked "Gin, what you say if I send you to the human world in the Gigai of a teenager to guard my little sister? It would mean going to collage as she told me she has passed all her high school courses but I think it would end your boredom quite easily."

Gin raised an eyebrow at the request and asked in amusement "So is she the girl that played the rather amusing prank on Ulquiorra?"

Aizen nodded as he sighed and said "I forgot to ask how she did it...although I have a feeling that Ulquiorra will be trying to get her back for the prank."

Meanwhile in the world of the living...

Kurama was furious and worried; he had no idea what a hollow would want with his mate or why they would kidnap her. Hiei was helping him blow off steam by sparring with him to try and distract the Silver fox, Hiei then landed a blow that Kurama usually would have dodged or blocked causing the Smaller demon to say "Kurama...something tells me the onna is fine, now try and focus!"

Meanwhile, in the temple...

Ichigo grinned as Yusuke collapsed and said "I need a breather! Jeez, Ichigo...You've gotten a lot better with your fighting technique. I can barely keep up with you!"

Ichigo just laughed and said "Yeah but you're giving me a good challenge with how unpredictable your fighting style is because it is the street fighting. It makes it hard sometimes to land a blow."

Genkai chuckled and then barked at Yusuke "Idiot! Get up and start doing your training exercises for the next two hours then stretch to cool down when done!"

Yusuke tried not to smile and yelled at her as he proceeded to do his training exercises, "Whatever, You old Hag!"

The next thing Yusuke knew, he had been nailed in the head with a brick that broke in two after hitting the ground, Ichigo just about killed himself laughing at his friend's look of disbelief and shock at being hit in the head with a fricking brick of all things. Genkai left laughing as Yusuke turned to look at her and Ichigo then said "Come on Yusuke... the faster you get to do your Training exercises, the sooner you can get some lunch with me and the others."

Yusuke nodded and began to do the unusual but effective training exercises that Genkai made him do, Ichigo watched as he did some of his own training methods for about an hour then began to meditate for the next hour...

Meanwhile, Back in los Noches...

Angel was a little hungry when her brother came out of his office with the Silver haired man who somewhat reminded her of Kurama with his aura, Aizen smiled as she smiled back shyly when they both noticed Gin looking at her in shock and disbelief. Aizen asked what was wrong and Gin asked Angel what seemed like a strange question to Aizen, "Have you been dreaming about two Male Silver Fox Demons?"

Angel's eyes went wide as she said "How...How did you know that?!"

Gin looked at Aizen and softly said "Sousuke...this doesn't leave the room, what I'm about to show you..."

Aizen could tell Gin was serious and nodded; Gin then revealed his true form to Aizen and Angel causing Angel to jaw drop and Aizen to say as he smacked his forehead, "That explains so much about you and why you like Pranking people..."

Gin chuckled softly when Aizen asked "But why is my sister dreaming about you and another...fox ...demon..."

Aizen realized what Gin was trying to say and sighed as He asked to talk to Gin alone again in his office, Gin looked curious but followed as Angel figured out what her brother was going to do and started giggling cutely. The talk took about ten minutes and Gin walked out even paler then usual as Aizen followed him with a pleasant smile on his face, Angel then grinned and said "How bad did you threaten him in case he ever hurt me?"

Aizen just smirked and said "That's between me and Gin for now..."

Angel giggled at the looks the two gave each other then Aizen asked if she was hungry, Angel nodded with a smile as her brother then led her and Gin into the dining room where supper was being served...

Two hours later...

Gin's new Gigai was ready and he was ready to take Angel back to the temple, Gin had the hair on his gigai about down to just past his shoulders and tied in a pony tail. Angel smiled as the Silver fox demon now looked her age and he opened a portal about a block away from the temple, Angel hugged her brother as he returned the gesture and whispered "Be careful of Yamamoto and the one that truly supports him. If he finds out about you...He WILL try using you against me."

Angel nodded as she revealed in his warmth for a few minutes then stepped away as Gin gently took her hand, he then led her through the Portal to where they were hidden by some trees. Gin hugged her and said "For now...while we're at the temple, I'll stay in my fox form to stay near you."

Angel nodded and watched as a greyhound sized silver fox with 7 tails appeared where Gin had been standing, Angel smiled and then they hurried up the stairs to the temple. Angel and Gin soon made it to the top as Kurama came in to view with his back towards her; Angel smiled happily while Gin recognized the aura of the red head. Gin's tails began to wag happily at finding his brother while Angel then called out "Kurama!"

Kurama spun and looked at her then at the familiar fox at her side then back at her, he sprinted towards her and picked her up to spin her happily. He then gently set her down and hugged her as he asked her "Are you all right? The Hollow didn't hurt you?"

Angel smiled and shook her head as she said "No, he didn't hurt me at all...he had orders from his leader to bring me to meet the leader..."

"What? Why?"

Angel sighed and smiled as she said "It turns out that the leader is my brother, he's a shingami that's doing a mission from Kami-sama and King Enma themselves. He has to reveal the corruption of the Head captain of Gotei 13 in Soul Society, but to do it...he had to go rouge with two other Shingami that were asked to help him."

Kurama blinked and then asked "The fox that came with you looks familiar for some reason...but I can't place where I have seen him before."

Gin grinned and then barked as he knew his brother would understand him, "_**Come on Big Brother...you honestly don't remember who I am**_?"

Kurama stiffened at the voice he hadn't heard in so long then looked at the fox as he said "Gin? Is that you?"

The fox nodded and Kurama quickly hugged the fox as he said "But I saw you die from the disease...so how is this possible?"

Angel smiled as Gin quickly explained about whom he was now and Kurama smirked as he then asked "I guess we get to share our Angelic Black Lunar Vixen between us?"

Gin nodded as Angel blushed happily and then Kurama said "I'm guessing you two already ate but we should head inside and get some rest..."

Angel nodded as Gin stood and walked at her side while Kurama wrapped an arm around her waist gently, they then head into the house to try and rest before getting back into training the next day...


End file.
